1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to packaging of an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the goal of improving upon the shortcomings of conventional displays such as cathode ray tubes, attention has recently been focused on flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP).
Since a liquid crystal display is a passive device rather than an emissive device, it is difficult to make it have high brightness and contrast, a wide viewing angle, and a large-sized screen. On the other hand, a PDP is an emissive device which is self-luminescent. However, a PDP is heavy, consumes much power, and requires a complex manufacturing process, compared to other displays.
An organic light emitting display (OLED) is an emissive device. An OLED has a wide viewing angle, and high contrast. In addition, since it does not require a backlight, it can be made lightweight, compact, and power efficient. Further, an OLED can be driven at a low DC voltage, has a rapid response speed, and is formed entirely of a solid material. As a result, the OLED has the ability to withstand external impact and a wide range of temperatures, and can be fabricated at a low cost.